Dangerous storm
by boomerfreak
Summary: Thunderclan and windclan are being attack from riverclan and shadowclan!Bluestar prophecy says 1 cat from each clan will turn evil and destroy the clans but there is hope the one that saved us before will rise again!Will firestar save them again?


Thunderclan

Leader-firestar-handsome golden tom

Deputy-Graystripe-long haired solid gray tom

Medicine cat-leafpool-light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warrior's cats

Bramblclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm-pale ginger she cat

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-a dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Whiteclaw-white she cat with one white claw

Lionfang-calico tom with to huge fangs

Longheart-black tom with a heart shape design on his chest

Snowpelt-a pure white she cat with blazing blue eyes

Cloudtail-long haired white tom

Orangepelt-bright orange tabby she cat

Apprentges

Whitepaw-a black she cat with white paws

Longpaw-black tabby tom with long black paws

Stripepaw-black tabby she cat with black stripes

Tigerpaw-dark tabby tom with long claws

Jetpaws-orange tabby tom with big huge paws

Kits

Spottedkit-a light tabby she cat with spotted markings

Bluekit-a she cat with blue blackish fur

Spiderkit-a pale tabby she cat wih big long paws

Queens (that are expecting kits or have kits)

None at the moment

Elders

Mousefur-small dusky brown she cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Spottedtail-black she cat with an usually spotted tail

Windclan

Leader-Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy-ashfoot-gray she cat

Medicine cat-Barkface-short tailed brown tom

Warriors

Russetfur-she cat with calico like markings

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she cat

Whitethroat-black and white tom with a white throat

Specklefur-pale ginger tom with speckle like spots

Thunderpelt-big black tabby tom

Lightingfur-fast pale ginger she cat with a lighting mark on her side

Tornear-black tom with a torn ear

Deadtail-black tom with a dead tail tip

Rocketpelt-black and white she cat with a rocket marking on her chest

Tallfoot-black and orange tom with long leggs

Rascaltail-black she cat with white spots always hyper

Stormfur-gray and white tom

Apprentiges

Acidpaw-black tom with acid eyes

Darkpaw-dark tabby tom

Dragonpaw-blig black tom with dragon like claws

Blackpaw-white she cat with one black paw

Greenpaw-orange tabby she cat with really dark green eyes

Shinypaw-gray and white she cat with a shiny pelt

Kits

Rubykit-black tom with ruby eyes

Starkit-orange and white tom with a star on his forehead

Dirtykit-brown she cat with dirty like spots

Rapidlkit-white tom with rapid stripes

Queens (that are having kits or already had kits)

None at the moment

Elders

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she cat

Rushtail-light brown tom

Shadowclan

Leader-Blackstar-big black tom

Deputy-Oakfur-small brown tom

Medicinecat-Skyheart-white she cat with cloud spots

Warriors

Brightpelt-tabby tom cat

Darkpelt-dark tabby tom

Stormclaw-pale ginger tom with sharp claws

Rainpelt-gray she cat

Windfur-gray and white she cat

Diamondpelt-dark tabby tom

Redpelt-black she cat

Whitepelt-white tom cat with ice blue eyes

Wingfur-tabby tom

Tallclaw-orange tabby tom with a huge claw

Torntail-white tabby tom with a torn tail

Thunderfoot-black toms with big paws

Boltpelt-white and gray she cat

Apprentices

Thickpaw-tabby tom

Spottedpaw-calico she cat

Crowpaw-dark black tom

Grasspaw-pale ginger tom

Kits

Yellowkit-orange she cat

Tightkit-tabby tom

Queens (that or going to have kits or had kits)

None at the moment

Riverclan

Leader-Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she cat

Deputy-Mistyfoot-gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicinecat-Mudfur-light tabby tom

Warriors

Dawnpelt-orange tabby she cat-

Heavystep-black and white tom with one big paw

Blacktail-white she cat with a black tail

Hawkpelt-tabby tom

Mosspelt-dark brown she cat with moss color eyes

Featherheart-gray tabby she cat

Mudpelt-orange tabby tom

Ceaderpelt-pale tabby she cat

Creamtail-cream colored tom

Sandstripe-pale ginger tom

Apprentices

Choclatepaw-dark tabby tom

Spiritpaw-pale orange tabby she cat

Shinypaw-light tabby tom

Lionpaw-dark tabby tom

Kits

Runningkit-black tom with a running nose

Greenkit-tabby she cat with strange color eyes

Silentkit-gray and white tom that can't hear

Queens(that had kits or going to have kits)

None at the moment

Chapter 1 the beginning

Let all cats old enough to catch there own pray to join here beneth the highrock.Firestar voice rang out as cats came out of there dens.Now all of you may know that 3 kits are ready to become appartinces.Bluekit, spottedkit, and forward.bluekit from this day until you have earn your warrior name you will be called bluepaw.Whiteclaw I have taught you well. I want you to pass down all you know to bluepaw.I will firestar you can count on me.Bluepaw came up and touch noses with whiteclaw.bluepaw,bluepaw,bluepaw.the cats below where shouting out her new name.Now spiderkit come forward. From this day on until you have earn your warrior name. You will be call spiderpaw.Lionfang graystripe as taunt you well. Past down all you know to spiderpaw.I will firestar.Spiderpaw came up and touch noses with lionfang.Spiderpaw,spiderpaw,spiderpaw the cats below where shouting out spiderpaw new name.Spottedkit step forward.until you have earn your warrior name.your name will be spottedpaw.Longheart bluestar had taught you well.

Pass down all you know to spottedpaw.I will firestar.Spottedpaw walk up to longheart and touch noses with him.the cats below started cheering ther new names.Spiderpaw blupaw spottedpaw!!!The clan meeting is over. You are all dismiss.Bluepaw yes whiteclaw? we will go traing tomorrow ok.Ok whiteclaw see you tomorrow.Whitpaw and tigerpaw walk up to the apparitinces.Hi tigerpaw how come you are not a warrior yet?I'm not one yet because I haven't earn it.All of a sudden the patrol rush threw the entrance and ran right for firestar den.

Bramble claw go get firestar right now. Said snowpelt.tell him that riverclan is on there way to attack us ok? Ok snowpelt I will.Brambleclaw rush to graystripe and told him.Graystripe get everyone ready to fight. Yes firestar I will. When they come threw the entrance they will be surprise. A few mintinute later river clan cats race there w the entrance. The riverclan cats started to attack.Whiteclaw jump on dawnpelt and bit her shoulder.Firestar was battling with Leopardstar but was losing.Leopardstar spat in firestar ear and said this is your last riverclan will kill all of the thunderclan cats. Never Leopardstar thunderclan belongshere.Graystripe ran over to help firestar but got scratch on the head and was knock out.Firestar push Leopardstar off of him and ran over to graystripe.Graystripe was fine just knock out.firestar called over leafpool.Leafpool is graystripe going to be ok?Yes firestar he will be just fine.Firestar heard a screech and turn around and saw whiteclaw laying motionless.firestar and leafpool ran over there fast and saw that whiteclaw was knock out to.Leafpool thunderclan is losing.What are we going to do?Firestar you can't talk like that.If I can make leopardstar lose a life then she might flee.

It might work firestar but it might be risky.Well we are going to have to take the risk.There is no other way. Where is leopardstar? There she is on top of brambleclaw.She mine loepardstar come and fight me.Firestar ran right at her and bawl her over and bit her throat. But firestar was scratch in the throat at the sametime.When he bit herleopardstar.Firestar and leopardstar where losing a life. All of the cats that where fighting froze and horror. At there leader was losing a life.Graystripe ran over to firestar to see if he was ok.Firestar and leopardstar woke up.Firestar was ready to fight leopardstar just in case she attack again.Riverclan retreat.Graystripe go make sure everyone is alright ok.Then come to my den. We need to talk ok.Yes firestar.firestar wait. What is it leafpool? I'll be up to your den after you talk to your deputy ok.Thank you leafpool.Graystripe what is it tigerpaw? It's bluepaw she is injured and so are the others. But not as bad as bluepaw.Where is blupaw? She is with leafpool.tigerpaw can you check on every warrior for me? Yes graystripe thanks a lot.Leafpool yes? Where is bluepaw? She is in my den come with me. There she is. She looks horrible. She is scratch up all over.Graystripe what is it leafpool? Bluepaw may not be able to be a warrior now.Firestar is not going to like this.

I know graystripe let me tell firestar.Ok leafpool thanks a lot. Now if you excuse me I have to go see firestar.Ok graystripe see you later.Graystripe walk into the clearing and saw fur and blood all over the place.poor firestar he had to make leopardstar lose a life. But he also lost a life. This is not good.graystripe climb up to firestar den.Firestar can I come in? Yes graystripe come on in.Graystripe when you where lying motionless. I was so worry that you where killed. So I threw leopardstar off and ran to you. But leafpool said that you where fine. So I told her that we are losing. Then I came up with this idea that if I can make leopardstar lose a life. Then she might flee.Leafpool told me that it is risky but I told her then that's a risk I have to take. So I bit her throat but she clawed my throat before she lost her life. So when I lost my life bluestar spoke to me. She said 4 cats 1 from each clan will turn evil and destroy all of the clans. But she said there is hope. The cat that saved us before will rise again. But I saved the clan before. So does that mean that I will save us again? Firestar I think you should talk to leafpool about this. I will but not right now because she is too busy with all the other injure cats right now

.Firestar you are injured the most should I get leafpool? No graystripe the leader goes last.Firestar the leader always comes first.Whats wrong firestar? It is just that it's hard being the leader. I miss being a warrior and blustar was the leader. It seems she made everything look so easy. I know firestar I miss her to. I just think that I was not supposed to be leader.Firestar you saved us all. If it wasn't for you then all of the clans would be lost forever.Firestar it's me leafpool can I come in? Yes leafpool you can.Graystripe we will talk later. You are dismiis.Yes firestar see you later.Firestar I got bad news and good news.Whats the bad news? The bad news is blupaw may not be able to be a warrior. Is she that bad? Yes firestar she is clawed up from head to paw.Leopardstar and all of riverclan will pay for what they did to her. The good news is that all of the apprentices are ready to be come warriors. Except for the 3 new appartinces.I agree we will have a clan meeting shortly.

Leafpool I have something to tell you that are very important. What is it firestar? When I lost my 3rd life bluestar told me that 1 cat from each clan will turn evil and destroy the clans. But there is hope the cat that saved us before will rise again. But I don't know what to do? Firestar I will figure this out later. Right now we need to attend to the injured cats.Ok leafpool you can go now. No firestar I have to check your wounds.Ok leafpool go ahead.firestar your throat looks painful. It hurts badly to. Here is some marigold to put on it. It may sting a little but it will feel better after little bit. Your wounds are pretty bad firestar.Your paw is pretty torn up bad firestar.I know it hurts badly. Well here is some poppy seed. It will make the pain go away. Thank you leafpool.here in a little bit we are going to have a warrior ceremony and we will talk about the attack.

I wonder why riverclan just attack us for no reason. We didn't do anything to them. I know we will talk about it at the meeting ok.Ok firestar.Leafpool you are dismissed. Yes firestar see you later.Leafpool walk into the clearing and all she could smell was blood and riverclan cats. She reaches her den and saw that tigerpaw helping out. Thank you tigerpaw you and all of the apprentices are going to be made warriors. Except for bluepaw, spottedpaw.and spiderpaw.YAY I'm going to be a warrior finally.Tigerpaw could you do me a favor? Sure leafpool what is it? Could you make sure that all of the injured cats are in my den? Yes leafpool I can. Thanks tigerpaw.Your welcome leafpool.Tigerpaw there is a motionless cat near the entrance.Tigerpaw ran to the entrance and saw that it was still alive. The cat that lay motionless is longheart.

Leafpool comes here quick. What is it tigerpaw? Its longheart he is injured and it looks like he chase a riverclan cat out of the camp. Let me see him tigerpaw.He is barly alive. But he should be alright.Thats great I'm going to see if I can get another cat to help me look for more injured cats.Ok tigerpaw but first can you help me get longheart to my den? Yes I can leafpool.Thank you tigerpaw.You are welcome leafpool.Hey there is jetpaw I'll have him help me to look for injured cats.Jetpaw do you want to help me to look for injured cats? Sure tigerpaw.OOOH guesses what. What tigerpaw? We are going to be made warriors today. After firestar talk to graystripe.Awsome I can't wait. Me either so where do you want to look for injured cats? I know lets leave the camp and go look by the riverclan border and take the trail which the riverclan cat's fled.Ok sounds good to me lets go. Hold it where do you think you are going? Graystripe we are going to look for injured cats. No you are not. You are to stay in the camp for now.Ok graystripe we will. Good now go get ready for your warrior ceremony.

Ok is firestar ready yet? Yes he is going to call a clan meeting shortly. Let all cats old enough to catch there own pray join here benth the high rock.Firestar voice rang out as cats being together under the highrock.You all know that riverclan came and attack us for no reason. Some warriors were injured pretty bad but are expected to make a full recoverly.Bluepaw is too injured and may not be able to be a warrior.Blacktail as injured her. So now he must pay for what he did. Meows of agreement rang out. Now we have some very good news. Some of the apprentices are ready to be made a warrior.Tigerpaw, Jetpaw, Whitepaw, Longpaw, and stripepaw please step forward.Tigerpaw your mentor dustpelt has taunts you well. You fought well in this battle with riverclan.

Thank you firestar.Now do you agree up hold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? I do firestar then from this day forward you will be known as tigerpelt.Tigerpelt, Tigerpelt, Tigerpelt.The cats below where chanting is name.Tigerpelt step forward and licks forestar shoulder respectfully. Jet paw step forward do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life? I do firestar.From this day forward you will be known as Jetpelt.Jetpelt, Jetpelt, and Jetpelt.The cats below were chanting his name. Your mentor snowpelt has taunt you well.Jetpelt lick firestar shoulder respectfully.Whitepaw step forward.Whitepaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? I do firestar then from this day forward you will be known as whitefeather

.Whitefeather, Whitefeather; Whitefeather.The cats below were chanting their names. Thank you firestar.Longpaw step forward.Longpaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? I do firestar then from this day forward you will be known as longtail.Longtail, Longtail, Longtail.Stripepaw step forward. Do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? I do firestar then from this day forward you will be known as Stripepelt.Stripepelt, Stripepelt, and Stripepelt.Silence we need to plan a attack on riverclan and injured one of there apparenticesand injured blacktail.Blupeaw may never be a warrior.Firestar blupaw is awake but one of her eye is not good. Thank you leafpool ill go check on her. You all know that I got injured the most

.Leopardsatr is a strong powerful cat. But we have some advantage jetpelt.tigerpelt are strong. If me and jetpelt and tigerpelt take her on then the other warrior's cats can get apprentices and take it. No firestar lets take a kit from them no one will ever know. Meows of agreement rang out. Good now graystripe get a hunting patrol and a border patrols ok yes firestar.The rest of you go get something to eat and some rest. This meeting is over.Leafpool take me to bluepaw yes firestar follow me. The 2 cats walk across the clearing to leafpool den. There she is she looks horrible. There is long heart over there oh he looks bad. He should make it I hope so.Longheart should be just fine. But look at bluepaw she will train to be a warrior when she heals.Firestar what do you mean? Bluestar told me that bluepaw will become a warrior. Why didn't you tell the clan that? Becuse they need to know other things that are important. Right now that is not important. Well ok but that is good news that she will become a warrior. Yes leafpool it is. But firestar why do you want to attack riverclan if blupaw going to be ok and be a warrior? I need to attack them because they attack us and we are going to show them no mercy at all. Where is sandstorm and squirrelflight?


End file.
